Water and wastewater are commonly treated using a variety of techniques. Many conventional municipal and industrial wastewater treatment plants utilize lagoon technologies in treating wastewater. In many cases, these lagoon technologies are advantageous over alternative options because they require only minimal operator attention, they can be operated by a lower class operator and they require only a relatively small amount of mechanical equipment. Additionally, lagoon technologies are typically capable of minimizing sludge handling procedures.
However, some wastewater treatment systems utilizing lagoons are not without disadvantages. Regulatory agencies, such as the United States Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), have imposed regulations requiring increased nitrification in the treatment of wastewater. In many lagoon-type systems, nitrification sufficient for meeting these increased standards typically only occurs in warm temperatures. However, in many geographical locations, including the northern half of the United States, as the ambient temperature drops during the fall and winter months, the nitrification rate within the lagoons drops to such a low rate that not all of the nitrogen contained within the wastewater entering the lagoons is treated.
Thus, a need exists for a wastewater treatment system and method capable of utilizing and adapting existing lagoon technology such that enhanced or advanced lagoon technology is capable of meeting the increased nitrification and denitrification standards imposed by regulatory agencies. Additionally, a need exists for a lagoon-based wastewater treatment system that has increased treatment and filtration solids management capabilities to reduce the wastewater's solids content, biological oxygen demand and nitrogenous content. A further need exists for an improved wastewater treatment system that includes multiple treatment zones and baffling between those zones.